savior
by spoilers-mrs.robison
Summary: sav-ior noun: A person who saves, rescues, or delivers.  Our hero's savior may just come in an unsuspected package...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Scully, you just got a call like five minutes ago." Mulder said as she walked into the office that morning.

Scully sighed, "Did they leave a name or anything?"

"I think she said her name was Abigail." Mulder said as he leaned back in his chair bored. He looked up when he heard her sharp intake of breathe, "She said it was about Clarice and to call as soon as you could."

"Ummm...okay thanks Mulder..." Scully said picking up the office phone and turning her back to him. He observed her as she fidgetted and nervously played with her cross necklace. Mulder could only listen to her side of the conversation, "Abigail? What happened?...Is Clarice okay?...Dammit Abigail!...You and I both know that's not true...I have just as much legal rights as he does, what do you have?...One hour Abigail! I'll be there in one hour!" Scully yelled slamming the phone down.

"Scully, is everything okay?" Mulder asked gently placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt her jump as if she had forgotten that he was even there.

"Yeah...ummm, I'm taking the rest of the day off...and I might need some personal time." She said before picking her stuff up and bolting from the office. They may have only been partners for a few years but Mulder knew that something was seriously wrong with his partner. They didn't have much to do anyway so after a little while Mulder went home. In his car he called Scully and then called her again when he got home but both times it went to voicemail. He was seriously getting concerned. He waited two hours before trying again and when it once again went to voicemail Mulder decided it was time to call Mrs. Scully.

"Hello?" Maggie answered the phone

"Mrs. Scully? It's Fox Mulder..." he said nervously.

"Oh Fox! How are you?" Maggie asked enthusiastically.

"Umm I'm fine, actually I was calling to see if Dana was at your house?" Mulder asked

"No, she isn't here. Is everything okay?" Maggie asked suddenly getting very anxious.

"I don't know." Mulder said with a sigh, "She got a call earlier from someone named Abigail and when she hung up she said she'd be taking some time off and left. I haven't heard from her since although I've called her multiple times."

"Abigail? Abigail called?" Maggie asked her voice distant

"Yeah, she said it was about someone named Clarice." Mulder said shrugging before he remember she couldn't see him.

"Oh crap." Mulder just barely heard her mutter before she regained her composure, "So you called me because...?" Maggie asked

"Dana isn't returning my calls and I wanted to know if you knew anything about what was going on?" Mulder asked desperately.

"Fox, this is really a conversation you should be having with my daughter." Maggie said firmly before hanging up

Mulder sighed extremely loudly. He didn't know what to do. He suddenly turned his car around and headed in the direction of his partners apartment.

After a half hour he arrived and knocked. He waited patiently, then knocked again, this time more urgent. When the door still didn't open Mulder pulled out the key that was only for emergency's. He walked through Scully's apartment and found no sign of her. Mulder finally decided to use his trump card and he called the gunmen.

After asking them to do a search of all hospitals, jails, and foster homes in the area Mulder was informed that a Clarice Scully was admitted to Washington Memorial Hospital about an hour before Scully got her call this morning. Mulder hung up without letting them finish and practically sprinted to his car.

Mulder made it to Washington Memorial in record time and marched straight up to the nurses station, "I need to know what room Clarice Scully is in." he demaned

"Are you her father?" The nurse asked kindly

"No." Mulder said getting antsy

"Uncle?" the nurse asked

"No." Mulder said already knowing where this was going

"Then I'm sorry but I can't tell you that information." The nurse said with a small supposedly sympathetic smile.

Mulder rolled his eyes then slapped his badge on the counter, "What room is she in?" he demanded once again.

The nurse swallowed nervously, "Fourth door on the left."

Mulder smiled and then walked off, "One...Two...Three...Four." he counted softly. Mulder stood out of the room looking in the window and could see his partner sitting in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs with her head leaning on the bed asleep. On the bed was a young teenage girl with one arm in a cast and an IV in the other. The girl, presumably Clarice, was asleep too. Even in sleep the two women clutched hands. Mulder quietly slipped into the room but apparently Clarice really hadn't been asleep because the second the door clicked shut her eyes were open.

"Are you another doctor?" Clarice asked softly, aware of Scully still sleeping.

"No, I'm Fox Mulder, Scully's partner." he explained pulling the other chair closer to the bed so they could hear each other better because they were whispering.

"Ooh, you're Mulder. I heard you hate your first name." The young girl said, "Well I am Clarice Scully."

"Nice to meet you Clarice." Mulder said smiling, "Do you mind me asking why you're here?"

"My dad and I were in a car accident this morning." Clarice said quietly, "Apparently the left side of the car got the worst of the damage, dad didn't make it."

"I'm sorry Clarice." Mulder said gently laying a hand on her left arm, above the cast encasing it up to the elbow.

"It could have been worse. At least I didn't lose my mom too." Clarice said

"Clarice? Who are you talking to?" Scully asked not lifting her head up.

"Mulder." She said simply. Scully's head whipped up immediately and her eyes were wide open.

"Mulder? What are you doing here?" Scully asked panicky.

"You left really abruptly this morning and I wanted to make sure everything was okay." Mulder said shrugging, "I had the gunmen search Clarice Scully and found her admittance papers online."

"Wait, so you know?" Scully asked shocked.

"And suddenly the injured one feels oblivious." Clarice said. She had been watching the two adults interact, her head whipping back and forth like it was a tennis match.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, how do you feel?" Scully asked brushing her hair back.

"I'm okay considering..." Clarice said with a small smile.

"Does your arm hurt? Should I ask the doctors for more painkillers?" Scully asked

"I'm fine. I don't like what those things do to my head. They make me think weird." Clarice said shrugging

"Clarice, you really oughta take them. You'll feel better." Mulder said trying to help Scully out.

"And to think I was getting an allie from the likes of you." Clarice said crossing her arms, "You only take her sides 'cause moms pretty."

"Whooo wait what?" Mulder asked shocked, "Did she just say mom?"

"Mulder, I thought you figured that out when the gunmen did that search?" Scully asked now as confused as he was.

"No, I figured out where Clarice was and assumed you were here too. I hung up on them before they finished. I thought she was your niece or a younger cousin or somethin. You have a daughter?" Mulder was seriously confused and desperately wanted answers.

"Yes Mulder Clarice is my daughter." Scully said rolling her eyes about how single minded he was getting over this

"Explain!" he said simply. Now looking between them Mulder could see the resemblance. Clarice had Scully's hair, eyes, mouth, cheeks, nose...hell she was the spitting image of her mother!

"Well when I was in med school I met this guy. Rickie and I had a whirl wind romance that ended after a couple of months but I found out six weeks later that I was pregnant. Clarice was born in August. Rickie and I tried living together, to give her a stable home but it just wouldn't work out. When Clarice was eight months old Rickie sued me for custody. It was his mother Abigail's idea. He came from money and I was still in school. He won." Scully said sadly.

"Mom," Clarice said gently grabbing her hand, "Abigail was here before I fell asleep and she told me that dad didn't make it..." Clarice said simply.

"Oh baby!" Scully said carefully pulling her daughter in for a tight hug, "I am so sorry."

"Mom you and I both know he turned into a rich jerk like Abigail. I'm sad but it's not Earth shattering like when you went missing." Clarice said, "He didn't love me, he loved keeping you from me and vice versa."

The group sat in relative silence for a while until Clarice's doctor came in to announce that she was ready to be released into her mothers custody.

"Umm Mulder...can we take your car?" Scully asked nervously as she filled out the necessary paperwork.

"Sure, but what about your car?" Mulder asked

"I was to shaken up to drive so I took a cab." Scully explained shyly.

"Okay whatever works for you is fine." Mulder said

The door to the bathroom opened and Clarice walked out wearing jean short shorts and a black tank top while trying to fix her hair, "I can't believe how messed up my hair got!" she almost yelled. She was having a slight issue with the hair brush, her light blue cast kept bumping into it!

"Clarice? Would you like some help?" Mulder asked smirking. Clarice gave him Scully's usual skeptic look and he almost started laughing, "I used to do it for my sister all the time." he explained. Clarice shurugged and sat on the ground in front of Mulder, handing him the brush.

Scully watched the whole scene play out. The man she was secretly in love with and the daughter she had kept a secret were getting along perfectly. They continuosly whispered something and then burst out laughing so the mundane task took much longer than it should have. Scully loved this. Mulder was acting more like a father to Clarice than Rickie ever had been.

"Hey mom!" Calrice suddenly called out, "Can Mulder stay for dinner then hang out? We need to show him my namesake!"

"I told you Clarice, that isn't why I picked your name!" Scully said exasperated, "But if Mulder wants to hang out he's more than welcome to."

"Cool!" Clarice said jumping up becuase Mulder had finished. They handed in the paperwork and headed for the parking lot. Clarice walked ahead and Scully walked with Mulder's hand pressed firmly against the small of her back.

Mulder helped Clarice hoist herself into the back seat and made sure that Scully was in okay before he moved to the drivers side.

"Mom, can you turn the radio up please?" Clarice asked as a new song came on

"_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<br>Thinking of you, what you would do  
>If you were the one who was spending the night<br>(Spending the night, spending the night)  
>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes<em>"

"No offense Scully but she sings much better than you do." Mulder said winking at her

"Shut up Mulder." she said even though she was smiling.

Clarice observed the partners interact and it just added evidence to her theory. From the way her mother used to talk of Mulder and what he did for her she had already guessed that they loved each other. The more time she spent with both of them the more that seemed to ring true.

"So Clarice, what's your favorite type of music?" Mulder asked. He wanted to get to know her.

"My favorite song is 'The Scientist' by Coldplay but my favorite artist is Eminem." Clarice said as she continued to sing along to the radio

"Movie?" Mulder asked glancing in the rear view mirror.

"I can't tell you. It would give away our plans for tonight." Clarice said simply.

"Okay fair enough..." he said skeptically, "How 'bout favorite tv show?"

"Remington Steele." she said right away.

"Good choice. I watched that all the time when I was in college." Mulder admitted.

"I hated the ending..." Clarice mumbled attempting to cross her arms but the cast got in the way, "Ugh! I hate this stupid thing!" she yelled slamming her fists into the seats on either side of her, "OWW! Not smart..."

"Baby, calm down. It will be off in a few weeks, just be patient." Scully said turning to face Clarice in her seat

"So new subject!" Clarice announced after a couple of minutes, "What's for dinner?" she asked eagerly.

"What do you want?" Scully asked

"I don't know." Clarice said laying her head back and studying the cars roof, "Food." she said shrugging

"What about you Mulder?" Scully asked rolling her eyes at the teenager and making both of them giggle quietly.

"How 'bout...tacos?" Mulder asked watching both of the girls reactions.

"OH yummm! I want tacos!" Clarice announced sitting up.

"Tacos it is." Scully said smiling.

She loved that suddenly she felt like she had a family. Before today she was lucky if she got to see Clarice a few times a month. Now her baby girl would live with her permanently. She was so excited but beyond nervous. And Mulder. Mulder was being amazing. She knew when Clarice wasn't around Mulder would sit her down and demand a better explanation than what he was getting, but he was being Clarice's father today. He was having fun and loving Clarice more than Rickie ever even tried to. She realized in that moment how lucky she was.

"Okay here we are!" Mulder announced proudly, pulling into Scully's garage.

Thirty minutes later they had eaten and were now sitting on the couch as Clarice moved to put a dvd into the player. Scully sat next to mulder on the couch with her legs pulled underneath her. Clarice finally got everything set up and sat on Mulders other side. Clarice quickly leaned her head on Mulder's shoulder so Mulder moved his arm to wrap around her and make themselves both more comfortable.

When the movie finally started playing Mulder couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up in him, "I can't believe I didn't guess this. This is one of my favorite movies."

"Mine too." Clarice whispered contentdly.

"Starling!" The movie yelled, Jodie Foster stopped running the course and the three settled into the couch for a quiet evening.

As the movie ended Scully stretched and looked over at the couches other occupants, "Oh Mulder." Scully said as her hand covered her chest where her heart was, "That is so completely adorable." she breathed. Clarice was snuggled into Mulder's side fast asleep.

"She is adorable Scully, no matter what." Mulder said brushing a small piece of Clarice's long wavy red hair behind her ear, "Just like you." Mulder said turning his head from the teenager to her mother.

"Thank you Mulder." Scully said giving him a small smile, "I should probably wake her and put her to bed." Scully said standing up.

"Don't do that." Mulder said shifting on the couch, "She weighs nothing. Let her sleep, I'll carry her."

Scully watched as Mulder carefully lifted Clarice and wished in that moment she had never even met Rickie, Clarice wouldn't have had to live with people who didn't love her. Maybe she would have been Mulder's daughter, would have gotten the love she deserved.

Scully gently pulled back the covers in Clarice's room and Mulder laid her down. Scully tucked her little girl in and kissed her forehead, "Good night baby girl, sleep well." she whispered

"I think this is the only room in your apartment I haven't been in before." Mulder whispered not even realizing he'd said it alloud.

"Come with me." Scully whispered grabbing his hand, "We have alot to talk about."

The partners sat down in the living room and faced each other. They stared at each other for a good five minutes, niether knowing how to start this conversation, "I suppose we could start by you asking me what you want to know..." Scully said quietly

"Why? Why did you keep her a secret?" Mulder asked.

"I was going to tell you after a couple of cases." Scully said honestly, "I didn't tell you right away because if the rumours were true I didn't want anything between us to get to personal. Then I started getting attacked and people like the syndicate emerged. I knew that if you knew you would want me to fight for more legal rights and you would try and help me. You would come to love her. I didn't want them to be able to use her against us Mulder. I wanted so desperately to tell you believe me I did but until now the risks outweighed the rewards..." Scully brushed a few stray tears from her face, "I am sooo sorry I never told you Mulder. So so sorry."

"Scully don't apologize." Mulder whispered wipping her tears himself, "I understand, okay. It makes complete sense and if I were in the same situation I probably would have done the same thing. Never apologize for protecting your daughter, okay? Never."

"What else would you like to know?" Scully asked after a few moments.

"What does she know about our work?" Mulder asked quickly.

"Anything she want's to. If she asks I answer." Scully said right away. After a minute she added, "She met Emily you know..."

"She did?" Mulder asked shocked.

"I brought her to the hospital the first night Emily had been admitted." Scully admitted, "She needed to understand what had happened during my abduction, why I had been taken. Clarice needed to meet her little sister."

"What are you going to do now Scully?" Mulder asked sincerely.

"I'm not sure..." Scully said looking down at her hands that were in her lap, "I am taking full custody of Clarice, no matter how much Abigail fights me on it. Clarice is going to move in with me no matter what. I just don't know beyond that. Any decisions I make will be based on what is best for her."

Mulder stared at his partner or a few moments before standing up and heading for the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with two glasses of wine and the bottle, "Can you just tell me about clarice now?" Mulder requested

The two spent the rest of the night chatting and drinking and just being normal people for a while...

In her room Clarice slept comfortably. She had the same dream she had had for just under two years, almost.

_Clarice walked slowly across the pure white sand, hers the only foot prints she could see for awhile. She was looking for the house. A white house with black shutters, that was about a mile off the beach. Finally she saw it coming. Clarice started scanning the sand now, looking ahead of her now that she knew where she was. Suddenly her name was called out._

_"Clarice!" a young girl, maybe five or six years old, started running to her. She wore the same flowing white dress that clarice wore and both were barefoot. When the girl was close enough Clarice crouched to her hieght and caught the girl in a tight hug, "I missed you Clarice, I didn't see you last night..."_

_"I'm sorry Em." Clarice said pushing the girls hair behind her ear, "Last night I wasn't sleeping normally. Rickie and I got into and accident so I was on pain killers to make me sleep, they didn't allow me to dream."_

_"It's okay Clarice, at least your okay." Emily said grabbing her older sisters hand, "I need you to meet someone." she explained._

_Emily started pulling Clarice up to the house. Clarice was confused, she had never left the beach before, Emily had always stayed there. This was the first time her dream had been altered at all, "Where are we going Em?"_

_"We can finally figure out why you and I have linking dreams." Emily said._

_Clarice suddenly stopped moving, "What do you mean linking dreams Em? I-I thought you were dead, maybe just visiting me in my dreams." Clarice was so confused._

_"I am not dead Clarice, just in hiding. Maybe now you can find me, but we must make it to the house before they wake up!" Emily said running faster towards the house now._

_Clarice followed, hoping this would explain something finally. They made it to the house and Emily threw the door open. The house was beautiful. The walls were all in a cream white, the furniture all black and a chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the huge open hall, "Em, this is beautiful!" Clarice exclaimed._

_Suddenly a young boy ran out of the room to their left, "Claire!" he yelled wrapping his arms around her legs._

_"What is going on?" Clarice asked shocked, "Emily, who is this?"_

_"Clarice, this is William. He is going to be our younger brother." Emily explained._

_"Why is this dream different?" Clarice asked sitting on the cream colored floor so the boy could sit in her lap._

_"Because they are asleep in each others arms." Emily explained._

_"What do you mean they?" Clarice asked. This was making no sense to her._

_"William's parents. He can only visit us when they sleep in each others arms, until of course she becomes pregnant then he will meet us on the beach so you will know." Emily explained sittting across from her sister, "Until then he cannot leave the house."_

_"Who are his parents?" Clarice asked still not understanding_

_"I cannot tell you that Clarice, but there is some important information you must know." Emily said, "The place I am hiding, you need to come and save me. Mom has explained the syndicate to you?"_

_"Yes." clarice said simply._

_"Well one of them is still alive, faked his own death so they'd leave him alone. He has a house in England, on the country side where he and his grandchildren live. I live with them, he has me pretend to be his grandchild. You need to come and save me."_

_"I will Emily, I promise." Clarice said grabbing her hand. Suddenly Clarice started to feel the tug, "I'm waking up Emily, I have to go." she said pulling her little sister into a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow night." then she lifted William so he was facing her in her lap, "Bye William I love you."_

_"Love you too claire." he said hugging her. _

She stayed holding him until she opened her eyes. "Holy shit..." she breathed suddenly very concerned for her little sister and unborn younger brother.

Clarice jumped out of her bed and ran out to the living room. She saw the couch and suddenly her strange dream made sense. Her mother and Mulder were asleep on the couch **in each other's arms!** She realized who William's parents were and why this was the first time she had seen the boy, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" she yelled getting insanely happy. She was right! Her mother and Mulder loved each other and they were going to get together!

"MOM!" Clarice announced making both adults jump up and grab for their guns, which thankfully were not in place, "We need to go to England, right now!" Clarice exclaimed.

"England?" Scully asked shocked, "Why on Earth do we need to go to England?"

Clarice sighed but sat down on the couch, motioning for each of the adults to sit next to her. She proceeded to explain her dreams, that she had been having for years now. She explained how they started from the night Emily had 'died' until last nights dream. She even mentioned William and why he was there but left out the fact that she had discovered who his parents were, they could figure it out themselves. Her mother stared at her in shock while Mulder was practically thrumming with excitment.

"England here we come!" Mulder exclaimed excitedly, earning a huge smile from Clarice and a completely disbelieveing look from his partner.

"You are both crazy!" Scully yelled, "First of all, Clarice, we have to go to your fathers funeral. Secondly, I can almost guarentee a custody battle is going to ensue because Abigail just wants to fuck with me. Third, Mulder we have work, and Clarice you have school!" Scully exclaimed.

"But mom!" Clarice yelled, "Emily is out there. She isn't dead. Can you really live with yourself knowing that she is out there scared, wanting you and me and Mulder to come save her? Can you?"

"Dammit Claire..." Scully said holding her head in her hands, "Did you have to put it that way?"

"Yes mom! She needs us!" Clarice exclaimed.

"Clarice, how about we wait until after your fathers funeral?" Mulder asked laying a hand on her shoulder, "That way it will only be a few days before Christams vacation and you won't miss much?"

Clarice sighed, "I can do that, maybe Emily will tell me more about where she is before then too." Clarice turned to face her mom, "Please mom, she needs us..."

"Okay okay, you win. We'll go, but only for a little while..." Scully gave in.

Clarice squeeled and hugged her mother tight, "Thank you mom, you won't regret this!" Clarice ran off to her room to look up plane tickets on her laptop.

"Mulder, don't flip on me before I finish saying this okay?" Scully asked after a few minutes.

"Scully what is it?" Mulder asked getting worried.

"I-I need to leave the bureau." she whispered, "I know your probably mad, and want to yell at me but let me explain. The first timeI lost custody of Clarice because I was still doing my residency and my hours were to chaotic and unstable. The bureau is even worse. It is unsafe, chaotic, and the courts will take her from me. I can't let that happen again. I'm sorry Mulder." Scully said quickly.

"Scully I'm not mad okay? Like I said last night never apologize for keeping your daughter safe! I wanted to tell you to quite the bureau myself but I didn't know how. Hell Scully I'm considering quiting because it will keep us away from the darkness. I don't want to be a part of the FBI if you aren't there anymore."

"Thank you Mulder." she said hugging him tightly.

"God would you two just kiss already! It's been twenty four hours and I'm sick of this already!" Clarice explained, "I'm gonna call grandma, see if maybe she'd wanna come over so we can all talk about what's gonna happen now." she walked into the kitchen where the phone was muttering under her breathe.

"I'm ah gonna go take a shower, you know where everything is, or Clarice does..." Scully said standing up trying to avoid the awkward moment her daughter had created.

"Okay then." Mulder said walking into the kitchen to find Clarice.

"Yeah grandma, I'm fine...No, Abigail was just being her usual self...you know what she's like...fine pardon my french but the woman's a bitch...I warned you!...yeah I was wondering if maybe you could come to mom's place, we all need to talk...okay see you then...love you too, bye." Clarice turned around and jumped when she noticed Mulder standing in the doorway.

"What times Maggie coming by?" Mulder asked pushing himself into a less slouched position.

"She will be here in like an hour." Clarice said sitting down at the small table in the room. She put her head in her hands and sighed heavily.

"Is everything alright doll?" Mulder asked sitting next to her.

Clarice turned her head slightly so she could see him and he saw all the emotions playing across her face, "I think the events of the past twenty four hours just kinda hit me." she admitted softly.

Mulder gave her a soft reasurring smile and pulled her closer into him so her head rested on his shoulder, "It's gonna be okay." he whispered, "I know you probably miss your dad-"

"As if!" Clarice exclaimed, "I don't care how awful this sounds but this is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me! I get to live with mom full time, I don't have to live with someone who never loved me, and I may never have to see Abigail again, and I met you Mulder. None of this would have happened if it weren't for that accident. And now you, mom, and me are getting Emily back. I don't care if she won't admit it but she is so excited, I can feel it."

"Was your dad really that awful?" Mulder asked shocked.

Clarice stared at him a moment before saying, "He has not once remembered my birthday, hell mom told me he wasn't even there when I was born, he had something more important to do. Every year mom somehow manages to get me on my birthday, we spend the whole day doing whatever I want, I get to pick every meal we eat, then every year since I turned 10 we watch silence of the lambs, because it's my favorite. Dad went to my parent teacher night once, I decided to spy on my parents phone conversation the next day so I could see what my teacher had said about me, apparently they didn't even discuss me...dad slept with her and then he told mom that he had forgotten about me and hung up on her." Clarice was shaking her head by now with a malicous smile on her face, "Dad was an asshole and I am so glad I never have to deal with him pretending to give a damn about me anymore, 'cause I don't give a damn about him!"

Mulder stared at her a minute before he gently ran his thumbs under her eyes, catching the tears that Clarice hadn't even realized had fallen. Clarice just looked down, before the first sob escaped her mouth. As the others followed Mulder pulled her into a tight hug, trying to comfort her. The only problem was he couldn't tell if they were tears of grief for her fathers death, or relief for having the dispicable man gone.

Scully walked out of her bathroom a half hour after entering. She towel dried her hair and it was pulled up in a messy bun. She wore a black tank top and dark jeans because even though it was December her apartment was hot. She walked into the kitchen and couldn't find Mulder or Clarice, so she quietly walked into the living room. They were sitting on the couch, both with coffee cups, just talking. Scully could tell right away that Clarice had been crying and she was slightly relieved. Her daughter needed to let the emotions from the last day loose and she was glad she didn't feel the need to hide them.

"What are you two up to?" Scully called circling the couch so she could sit in between both of them.

"Oh just talking." Clarice said giggling, "You know the usual."

"Hey Scully, do you mind if I take a shower?" Mulder asked standing up.

"Nope, actually I think I might have a spare set of your clothes. Check the bottom drawer in my dresser." Scully advised as Mulder headed for the shower.

"Grandma will be here in like twenty minutes." Clarice said when her mother had turned to face her.

"Okay." Scully said nodding her head, "Do you think we should tell her about Emily?"

"I think we should tell her we are taking a trip to relieve some stress, don't tell her why until we bring Emily home." Clarice advised

"Good idea." Scully said. After a minute of comfortable silence she looked up at her daughter again, "Can you tell me about William?" she asked sheepishly.

Clarice smiled warmly at her mother, glad that she had asked, "He's adorable." she said right away, "He has the same red hair as me and Emily. By the way Emily's hair has gotten redder over the years. His eyes are like this greenish color, it's so pretty. In my dream we all are wearing white so obviously he was too. He didn't say much, just kinda layed in my arms while I talked to Emily."

"He sounds perfect..." Scully said sadly.

"He will be mom, I promise." Clarice said grabbing her moms hand.

"Claire, you know I can't have children. It's just a dream." Scully said softly.

"Never give up on a miracle mom." Clarice said simply.

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Not twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Scully stood to open it and hugged her mom. "How's Clarice?" Maggie whispered in her daughter's ear. She knew her granddaughter had already told her she was okay but Maggie could never be too sure when it came to her girls.

"She's okay, just fractured her left arm, cast should be off in a couple of weeks." Scully said as the two women pulled apart.

Clarice stood and hugged her grandma tightly, "Hey gram." She said quietly.

"Hey Claire." Maggie answered hugging her back, "So would the two of you like to explain to me why Fox called me yesterday in a panic?"

"Oh." Mulder said walking out of the bathroom fully dressed, "Sorry about that Maggie." He said nervously

"MULDER!" Scully yelled turning on him, "You called my mother?"

"You scared the shit outta me Scully!" Mulder said quickly, "You get a mysterious phone call, bolt, then don't answer when I call you all day! I was worried!"

"I can take care of myself Mulder!" she said putting her hands on her hips

"I know that Scully! I just wanted to know you were okay. As shocking as it may sound I care about you!" Mulder said loudly.

Suddenly Scully's glare softened and her arms dropped to her sides, "I care about you too Mulder." She said quietly.

Mulder gave her a small smile before he remembered the other two in the room. He glanced sheepishly at the other two women and watched them smirk like they knew something he didn't. You could definitely tell all three women were related.

"Care to explain?" Maggie asked with the famous Scully raised eyebrow.

"Umm, well I called you because a woman named Abigail had called the office. I told Scully, she called the woman back, they fought for like five minutes, then she left without any real explanation. I was hoping you would tell me who the woman was and what was going on. When that didn't work I had the Gunmen search all foster homes, police stations, and hospitals for a Clarice Scully thinking maybe it was one of your sons kids the woman had been talking about. They said Clarice had been admitted to Washington Memorial about an hour before so I drove there. I then met Clarice Scully...Dana Scully's daughter..." Mulder explained trailing off.

Scully watched him closely trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He suddenly was in a somber mood and was studying his feet. She watched him while thinking and realized what was wrong. He was still upset that she hadn't told him about Clarice. He understood her reasoning but he was still upset. The guilt that had been bothering her the day before suddenly came back full force when she realized that if it weren't for the accident she may never have told Mulder at all.

"Okay I got that much," Maggie said as she sat down, "Now would anyone care to explain why Claire was in the hospital in the first place?"

"There was an accident Gram." Clarice explained, "Dad didn't make it."

"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry." Maggie said standing up to embrace the girl.

"I'm not. I get to stay with mom all the time now." Clarice said with a smile. Scully gently laid a hand on her daughters shoulder, "And I met Mulder. I don't have to live with people that don't love me either, it was all for the best." Clarice explained.

"So you will be staying here? Full time?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"There is going to be a custody battle with Abigail mom, but yes, hopefully she will be staying here with me all the time." Scully said as the three women sat on the couch.

"What are you going to do Dana? A judge won't like the fact that you work for the FBI." Maggie said honestly.

Scully looked up at her partner and he nodded to her almost imperceptibly, "I am leaving the bureau mom." Scully said, "Mulder might be to. I will do anything to keep my daughter. Abigail will not get her claws into this family ever again."

"Fox may leave to?" Maggie had been expecting her daughter to say that she was quitting but she had never expected to hear that her partner would be as well.

Mulder sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of the three women, "I started to explain this to Dana," he didn't use 'Scully' because there were three of them sitting in front of him, "First, I can't be part of the FBI without a partner and I refuse to accept anyone else. She is the only partner I ever want. Secondly, it would be safer. I would really like to be part of Clarice's life but I won't put her in danger by doing that. If it would keep her and Dana safe I would quit in a second. Third, the x-files are no longer my life. I found out what happened to my sister, and deep down I think I knew it all along. I don't want to be stuck in some dead end government hell hole of a job. I think it's best for everyone if we both quit. Dana becomes the doctor she deserves to be and I can teach psychology like I had planned until the FBI recruited me. We can live the lives we planned on." Mulder finished with a shrug.

Scully looked at him with such admiration. She was so proud of him. She grabbed his hand that was resting on his thigh and gave it a slight squeeze. When he looked at her with a smile she silently mouthed 'thank you' to him.

"My gosh Fox." Mrs. Scully said as she sat staring at him, "I certainly wasn't expecting that."

Mulder shot the older woman a small sheepish smile. He was hoping she was happy with his decision.

Maggie looked at her daughter and studied her for a moment before declaring, "There is something else you aren't telling me Dana, what is it?"

Scully was shocked for a second before remembering times when she'd done the same thing with Clarice, "We uh that is Clarice, Mulder, and I were thinking about taking a vacation after Rickies funeral. We thought it would be nice to you know get away?" She explained

"Sounds like fun." Maggie said with a soft smile, "Where are you going?"

"England." Clarice said happily.

Maggie's eyes grew wide but she listened to her granddaughter explain that they wanted a change of scenery and just wanted to get away for awhile. She didn't know if she was more shocked that they needed to go to England for that or that Mulder was actually going to go with Scully and Clarice.

"Why England?" Maggie asked finally.

Mulder quickly answered that, "I went to college in England." He explained hoping it sounded authentic enough, "I loved the country there so I thought I should show it to Dana and Clarice."

Scully turned her face away from her mother and towards Mulder so he could see her mouth 'nice one'. He simply smiled at her.

Maggie absorbed everything and the small group sat talking for awhile longer. After about an hour Maggie announced that she really ought to be going. After hugging everyone goodbye she slipped out the door.

"That went well." Mulder said as he helped Scully make dinner later that night.

"Yeah. Good thing you went to college in England." She said with a small smile.

"So has Clarice found us a flight yet?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah, and a hotel for the first night." Scully said, "Honestly it shocks me sometimes how grown up she can act."

"I bet you were like that when you were her age!" Mulder accused with a smile on his face

"Yes but I never did stuff like go on trips to England or help my mother with her case files and reports." Scully retorted.

"Damn." Mulder said, "She's smart."

"You have no idea!" Scully said, "She started balancing my check book for me when she was ten and types like half my reports when she stayed with me because she was better at wording it than I was."

"Well look at who her mother is." Mulder said, "You, Scully are the smartest person I know, so your children are going to be brilliant!"

"My CHILD is brilliant. My one daughter." Scully stressed. Why was everyone around her talking like she was a baby factory all of a sudden? She couldn't have children so why was he using the word in plural?

"No Scully, children. You have Clarice, we are getting Emily back, and William can't be Clarice's brother unless he is your child. You will have children, I promise." Mulder said guiltily.

"Why are you saying it like that?" Scully asked. He only looked at her with his sad green eyes, "My infertility is NOT your fault Mulder, it never has been and it never will be." She said emphatically.

"I can't help feeling guilty Scully!" Mulder explained as he set down what he was doing and turned to face her, "If it weren't for me and my stupid quest you would have a family and children and a loving husband with a house in the suburbs! I took that from you!"

"Who says I want all those things?" Scully asked facing him so they were staring in each other's eyes, "I don't need a huge family and a husband and a house in the suburbs. I have you and Clarice and that's all I could ever possibly need." She stared at him a moment before he pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

"Thank you Scully." He whispered into her hair.

"Mom! Mulder!" Clarice exclaimed running from her room.

"What is it baby?" Scully asked pulling out of the embrace.

"I got more Information!" Clarice yelled happily, "I know more about where Emily is!"

"Where?" Mulder and Scully asked at the same time.

"She said she heard a few of the maids talking and they said that they were going into town that day. One of them said that they were going to the Liverpool Markets!" Clarice exclaimed, "They are just outside of Liverpool!"

"That's fantastic!" Mulder exclaimed right away, "Maybe we should leave sooner?" He asked turning to face his partner with a hopeful look on his face.

Scully looked up at him and they stared at each other doing that thing where they talked without saying a word, "We can leave tomorrow after Rickie's funeral." She compromised.

"Oh thank you mom!" Clarice shouted as she hugged her mother tightly, "Thank you soooo much! I'm going to go change our flight! You are the best!" The teenager yelled running to the other room.

"I think you just made her night Scully." Mulder said as he hugged her quickly, "And probably mine too."

Scully smiled at him quickly before she turned back to finish making dinner, "You should probably get anything you are going to need for the funeral and our trip from your apartment now so we don't worry about it in the morning." She said simply.

Mulder smiled and told her he'd be back soon before leaving to go get his things.

"Where's Mulder going?" Clarice asked as she walked back into the kitchen where her mom was just putting dinner in the oven.

"To get his things. I didn't want to be worrying about it later. I just thought this would be easier." Scully said as she turned back to face the teenager.

Clarice was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed studying her mother carefully, "You don't want to spend the night without him do you?"

"What are you talking about? Mulder and I aren't sleeping together if that's what your insinuating." Scully said crossing her arms so the two looked almost identical.

"Oh no you two are definitely not sleeping together, that much is obvious. I just meant you don't want him to far away. Is this because of the accident? Are you scared we are going to vanish? Do you want the people you love under one roof?" Clarice asked as she moved to sit on the counter that was directly across from her mother so the two were only a few feet apart.

"What do you mean the people I love? You think I'm in love with Mulder?" Scully asked shocked.

"I _knew_ you loved him before I met him, now I know that you can't live without him." Clarice said, "And I think you should tell him. I can tell he feels the same way about you. Who knows, maybe he's William's father." Clarice said shrugging.

Scully stared at the girl in shock. Clarice smiled and stood up to leave. Before she walked away she said, "I'm in advanced psychology, just saying."

Scully sat at her kitchen table for a long time after Clarice had left the room. She stared blindly at the wall as her thoughts raced. Was she really that obvious? Mulder had studied psychology, could he read her like Clarice did? Or was that because Clarice was her daughter? Did Mulder know how she felt about him? Or was he doing as she was and trying to ignore it so as not to upset the delicate balance of their relationship? There were so many questions that she simply didn't have the answers to and it was killing her. What was she supposed to do? She decided, after much contemplation that she had to save Emily, and that's what she would focus on. Anything else that happened was just meant to that way.

Mulder found her in much the same state when he returned, staring at a wall mindlessly. "Scully?" He called trying to get her attention but she was too far into her thoughts to react to that. He walked toward her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder causing her to almost jump out of the chair.

"Shit Mulder, you scared me." She said as her hand flew to her racing heart.

"Is everything okay? You seemed really out of it." He said crouching in front of her and searching her eyes with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all. Don't worry about me." She said standing and starting to fiddle with things around the kitchen. She opened and closed the oven, then started pulling out everything needed to set the table.

"Let me help." He said taking the pile of dishes from her and walking toward the dining room.

"I'm gonna go get Clarice for dinner." Scully said before leaving the room and heading to the back of her apartment. She walked into her daughter's room to find Clarice asleep in the middle of her bed...

_"Clarice, you must come for me. I hate it here. The people are all snobs and the kids hate me. I want to be with you and mum, please!" The little girl said as three children sat in a pure white house._

_"Oh Em, we're coming soon. Mom said we could leave tomorrow instead, so we are leaving after Rickies funeral. Mom, Mulder, and I will be there as soon as we can be, I promise." Clarice said as she grasped the little girl's hand. _

_"Mulder's coming?" Emily asked shocked, "Did he and mom finally...?" _

_"William is not on the beach Em, Do you think they realized? They will soon, even if I have to make them." Clarice assured._

_"So why is Mulder coming?" Emily asked confused._

_"He has been staying with mom and I since the accident. I think it makes mom feel safe. He loves you very much Emily." Clarice said honestly._

_"He loves all of us very much." Emily said looking between Clarice and the infant William snuggled contently in her lap._

_"Mulder is his father? Isn't he?" Clarice asked, she could never be certain._

_"Are they sleeping in each other's arms?" Emily asked cryptically._

_"No, they are making dinner. Unless they just fell asleep or something..." Clarice said confused. William had only appeared moments before._

_"The only times I have seen him he told me 'Mom and Dad are in each other's arms' I assumed that meant asleep, because you and I must be asleep to visit here." Emily explained logically__._

_"What if they only have to be holding each other? William cannot be asleep because he doesn't exist yet, so how could that rule apply to him?" Clarice asked _

_"Clarice..." A very far off voice called._

_"Mama?" William asked quietly as he looked up towards where the voice was coming from._

_"Clarice..." The voice called again._

_Clarice slowly began to fade again, "I have to go. We will find you as soon as we can Emily. I love you..." Clarice said before the whole scene had faded..._

"Come on Clarice, it's time for dinner." He mother said as she was sitting on the side of the teenager's bed.

"Where's Mulder?" Clarice asked looking around.

"Finishing setting the table, I've been trying to wake you for the past couple minutes." Scully said.

"I must have been really out of it." Clarice said sitting up.

"Well calling to you and shaking your shoulder didn't work so yeah probably." Scully said laughing a little.

"Wait, did you keep your hand on my shoulder?" Clarice asked suddenly coming up with an idea.

Scully stared at the girl for a minute before answering, "Yeah, actually I think I did."

Clarice gasped then started talking to herself, "That must have been why William was there. They don't need to be holding each other if one of them can be linked to my dream. Oh this is amazing. I wonder if one of them can come into the dream? How could I do that...?"

"Clarice, what are you talking about? Was there another dream?" Scully asked getting concerned.

"Yes! And William was in it, which I thought was impossible unless you and Mulder slept in each other's arms but then he was there so me and Emily figured it was just you two had to be holding each other but then Mulder wasn't here when I woke up so now I think that William can be there if one of you can be linked to my dream by touching me while I'm asleep! This is great!" Clarice said quickly.

Neither of the girls knew that Mulder had been about to come into the room to see what was taking so long. Now he stood just outside of the door shocked at what he was hearing.

"What?" Scully exclaimed shocked, "What makes you think Mulder's William's father?"

"Well last night was the first time I saw William and you two were snuggled together on the couch when I woke up so I figured who else could it be?" Clarice asked like it was obvious, "I mean come on mom! I'd already figured out that you two are in love with each other and then the couch thing, it's only logical."

"Oh, what am I getting myself into?" Scully muttered.

"Can we try something tonight?" Clarice asked hopefully, "When I fall asleep I want you and Mulder to each just place one of your hands on my shoulder or something, I want to try and see if we can pull you into the dream."

"Claire, baby, I don't think that will work." Scully said.

"Well maybe we should all be sleeping. Would it be weird if I asked to sleep between you and Mulder? I need this to work, to show you that this is real!" Clarice begged.

Scully sighed but after a moment or two said, "Let me talk to Mulder about it okay?"

"Oh thank you mom!" Clarice said hugging her mom tightly.

"What is taking you girls so long? Dinner's ready and the table is perfectly set, if I do say so myself." Mulder said flashing them a smile.

"We're coming Mulder, calm down." Clarice said standing up and walking out of the room.

"We'll be out in a sec doll; I just want to talk to your mom quickly." Mulder said as she walked past.

Clarice stared at him confused for a second before nodding her head and walking away.

"What's up Mulder?" Scully asked once Clarice had left.

"I overheard Clarice saying that she wants to try and pull us into her dream and I want to give it a try." He said hoping that he hadn't given away how much of the girl's conversation he'd actually heard.

"Really?" Scully asked more than a little shocked, "I mean you're okay with this? I don't want you to if you feel uncomfortable or something."

"Not at all." Mulder said as he pulled her up so they could leave the room, "Actually it sounds like fun."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mulder, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'd understand." Scully assured as they both walked into her room.

Mulder grabbed her hand so they were facing each other at the foot of her bed, "I want to Scully, okay? Who knows, maybe this will change you from a skeptic to a believer." He said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

Scully smiled at him and told him she'd change in the bedroom while he took the bathroom. Clarice had already fallen asleep in Scully's bed so all that was left to do now was for them to fall asleep. Scully threw on a tank top and sweats while Mulder wore an FBI t-shirt and matching shorts.

Scully was lying in bed gently stroking Clarice's hair when Mulder walked out of the bathroom. He silently took the other side of the bed.

"Scully." He said gently as he took hold of her hand, "No matter what happens tonight I want you to know that you are my partner, my best friend, and the only person I trust in the world. I want you to know that no matter what the way I feel about you won't change." Scully could tell he was talking about more than just a working relationship and the emotions that implication held forced her to only be able to nod her head in response.

"Good night Mulder." She whispered quietly after a minute.

"Night Scully." he responded reaching behind him to flick the lamp off.

It took them both only a few minutes to fall asleep. The past few days had been incredibly taxing on all three of the beds occupants and they had no issue falling fast asleep...

_"Scully, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Mulder said as he regained his vision. He and Scully were somehow walking down a beach, hands clasped, and apparently following tiny foot prints._

_"You don't think...?" Scully asked as she walked on in an amazed daze._

_"Oh I so do." Mulder said with a smile as he squeezed her hand._

_"How will we know when we get there?" Scully asked logically. Mulder remained silent for a minute until a house came into view. A big white house with black shutters that they both were inexplicably drawn towards._

_"I think we're here Scully." He said as they started on the long walk from the beach to the house. Neither noticed that their hands remained clasped between them, or if they did they did not care. They finally reached the door and Mulder pulled it open letting Scully go in before him._

_"I know you will find me Clarice, I just miss everyone so much." They heard Emily say as the two of them joined all the children in the front hall. Neither Emily nor Clarice noticed their entrance, but a little child that Scully and Mulder hadn't seen before perked up the second Scully walked into the room._

_"Mama!" He yelled pushing himself off the floor and running as coordinately as a young child could towards her. Scully immediately fell to her knees on the floor and accepted the child in her arms as he ran straight into her yelling, "Hi mama!"_

_"William?" She asked as tears pooled in her eyes._

_"Dada!" William announced as Mulder crouched next to Scully and gently placed his hand on her back._

_"Hey buddy." Mulder said softly, "You having fun with your sisters?" He asked._

_"Yeah dada." He answered as he leaned against Scully so he was still in her arms but facing his father._

_"Mum?" Emily asked quietly, more than a little shocked that the two adults had just walked in. She thought that only she, Clarice, and William had the strange dream power._

_"Emily?" Scully asked as she passed William to Mulder and walked over as the girl stood up. It only took a few seconds before Emily ran at her and collapsed into her arms sobbing, "What's wrong Em? Are you okay?" She asked panicking a little._

_"I just missed you so much mum. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!" Emily said frantically._

_"God I missed you too Emily. More than I think you could imagine." Scully said. Emily may have been five years old but Scully still picked the girl up and cradled her in her arms. Scully held one arm out and Clarice walked to her mother's side, "Thank you sweetheart." She whispered in Clarice's ear as they walked over to join William and Mulder._

_"You're welcome mom." Clarice said as the small group sat down. Emily sat next to Clarice and her mother while William was sandwiched between his parents._

_They sat in the front hall of the house just talking for what seemed like hours about the most trivial things. William fell asleep after a little while cradled in his mother's arms while Emily leaned against her just seeking some comfort. Clarice was using Mulder as a pillow, which Scully had no issue with, she even sort of liked the picture it presented._

_After a little while Clarice, Scully, and Mulder started to fade, almost giving Scully a heart attack. They quickly all said their goodbyes before they had faded out of the dream completely..._

Scully slowly blinked her eyes open to see the room semi-lit up by the sun shining through the blinds. She, Clarice, and Mulder were still wrapped in each other's arms. She rolled onto her back so she was studying the ceiling and after a moment just whispered, "Holy shit."

"Believe me now mom?" Clarice asked as she cuddled into her mother's side.

"What time is our flight at?" Scully asked as she turned to face her daughter with a few tears in her eyes, "We gotta go save Emily."

A few hours later Scully, Clarice, and Mulder were walking away from the cemetery when suddenly Scully's arm was jerked roughly until she turned around.

"What do you think you're doing? Clarice will be leaving with me." The elderly woman said harshly.

"No Abigail, she won't be. Clarice is staying with me and I will be raising her from now on. We do not want to hear from you again." Scully said getting dangerously close to the older woman.

"Don't try and fight with me Dana, you will not win a custody battle." Abigail threatened.

"That's where you're wrong." Scully whispered, "I'm transferring so I'm only teaching a Quantico maybe even quitting, I have a steady home, I have a very positive male role model for Clarice, and I love her like you and Rickie never did. So I will fight you Abigail. And I will win. Don't you ever try and take my daughter away again." She threw back before whipping back around and walking straight to Mulder and Clarice. She wrapped her arm around Clarice and grabbed Mulder's hand as they started walking away.

"Do you think she's still gonna try and file for custody?" Clarice whispered quietly.

"If she does we will win. I promise baby, I'll never let anyone take you away from me again." Scully answered.

"Well ladies, I think we have a plane to catch, shall we?" Mulder asked once they'd reached the car. Both girls looked up at him with smiles and Mulder felt pure contentment exude from every cell in his body.

On the ride to the airport Clarice quickly fell asleep leaving Scully and Mulder virtually alone. "Scully, we haven't really gotten a chance to talk today." Mulder said carefully.

"Please tell me you experienced all the things that I did in that dream Mulder. I want it to be true so badly." She said only glancing at him nervously every once in a while.

Mulder looked over at his partner and gently lifted her hand off her lap so he could hold it tightly, "In my dream last night I met a little boy with red hair and green eyes. I can still hear him call me dada even though it's been hours. I realized that Emily looks so grown up and just like you and Clarice. And I realized that you looked so happy Scully. I don't think I have ever seen you that happy. I want you to be that happy every day." He said as he continued driving.

"As soon as I woke up I thought that my dream was to perfect to ever be true. I had everything I could possibly want. I have been trying to convince myself that it wasn't true so if it doesn't happen I'm not disappointed." She admitted as her fingers played with his on the center consul, "But I want it to be true so bad Mulder."

"I do too Scully, I have for a really long time." He said squeezing her hand tightly and looking over at her for a second.

"What are you saying?" She asked nervously. He couldn't possibly be saying what she hoped he was.

"C'mon Scully, you're gonna make me say it?" He teased. He looked over and saw her eyebrow raised and got his answer, "What I'm saying Scully is what we both feel. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I never want to go a day without seeing your smile. I want to help you raise all our children, even if some of them aren't mine. I'm saying that I love you Scully. I have for a very long time and I always will."

"I love you too Mulder." She whispered back quietly, "And I think the first thing we should do to make our dreams a reality is find Emily. We need to save our baby girl, then we can work on everything else."

"Baby steps." He said simply.

The airport was only about a half an hour's drive from the cemetery so Scully and Mulder only had a few minutes after their conversation until they had to wake Clarice up. One of the perks of being a federal agent was that they were pushed through customs quickly, and with minimal security checks, which was good because they were running late and would have otherwise missed the plane.

The trio quickly boarded and took their seats. Mulder next to the window, Scully in the middle, and Clarice on the aisle. As soon as the plane's engines started Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and tried distracting her with small talk.

"So, what do you think Skinner's gonna say?" He asked with a smirk.

Scully smiled as she thought about her boss's reaction, "I think we may hear something along the lines of 'What?' followed by 'Finally!'. What do you think?" She turned the tables on him.

"I think I'm gonna get one of those 'You hurt them, I hurt you.' speeches." Mulder said with a shrug.

Clarice quietly observed the adults as they lightly flirted. _What changed while I was asleep?_

"Skinner won't hurt you Mulder." Scully said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yes he will." Mulder said confidently, "He treats you like his daughter, which means that Clarice and Emily will be treated like granddaughters. He would most definitely hurt me."

"Why would he need to?" Clarice asked interrupting the conversation.

"Oh C'mon Claire, I thought you were the one in advanced Psych? You figure it out." Scully teased.

Mulder's eyes grew wide, "You're in advanced Psychology?" He asked happily.

"Yupp." She said proudly, "Only sophomore in the whole school to be taking it!"

"I majored in Psychology at Oxford." Mulder told her, equally as proud.

"So I got my new tutor." Clarice said with a little chuckle.

Scully looked over at Mulder and noticed over his shoulder that the plane had taken off already. That was the first time that she didn't have a mini panic attack when the plane was taking off.

"Hey Mulder." She whispered. He looked at her questioningly until she said, "We're in the air." With a huge smile. He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. The three quickly settled in for the eight hour flight ahead of them.

"So mom, what's our plan?" Clarice asked after a couple hours.

Scully took a minute to organize her thoughts before answering, "Touch down in London and get a hotel for the night. Tomorrow morning we drive to Liverpool and start searching. That's about as far as I've gotten."

"Can I get you anything?" The stewardess asked as she came up to them. She glanced at each person in the little group.

Mulder looked at Scully and Clarice before answering her, "No I think we're alright."

"Okay then. Have a nice flight." she said way too chirpily before walking away. She threw the curtain to the stewardess station closed behind her as she approached the phone. The smile had fallen off her face. She dialed the number and listened to it ring as she held the device to her ear.

"Hello?" A man with an English accent answered.

"Jack? It's me, put him on." She said simply.

"Right away Ma'am." He said quickly.

"Rachel, is that you?" Another man asked.

"Yes sir. I have some news for you." She said quietly.

The line was silent for a moment, "Well what is it Rachel?" He asked exasperatedly.

"They are on the plane sir." She said.

"They?" He asked confused.

"You know sir, THEM..." she said stressing the word 'them' hoping he would understand.

"You don't mean..." he asked shocked.

Rachel sighed, "Yes sir, I do. Why are they here? What could they possibly know?" She asked.

"I don't know Rachel. Hell they could even just be on vacation. Just stay on alert." The man warned.

"Yes sir. You too." She said quietly before hanging up. Rachel looked through the curtain and surveyed the group. They were all smiling and laughing. She hoped they knew what they were doing...


	4. Chapter 4

"Emily, will you come in here please?" A man yelled from the door to the backyard.

Emily looked up from where she was walking through a meadow of trees when she heard the voice. She noticed her 'grandfather' calling her and started walking towards the house.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk." The man explained as she met him at the door. He led her to a study filled with books and office furniture. He sat on a couch against one wall and motioned for her to sit too.

"What is this about?" she asked quietly.

"Emily, do you know who your parents are? I mean do you really know?" He asked staring at her.

Emily looked up at him and knew that he probably knew already, "I know who my mother is, and I know who I consider my father. Why?" she asked

"I am assuming then, that you know about all the...problems they have faced due to their occupation." he stated.

"Do you mean my mothers abduction? Or her infertility? Or his sisters abduction? Or all of his family troubles?" Emily asked getting angry, even if only slightly.

"I mean all of it Emily and more. But there is one thing that your mother does not know of yet." the man said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Emily may be smart for her age but she was not following where this conversation was going.

"You are aware that your mother developed cancer, correct?" He asked. She solemnly nodded her head yes, "Well, that's when it happened." He stated.

Emily looked up at him confused, "When what happened? What is it?" she asked.

The man sat quietly for a minute, seemingly collecting his thoughts, "When all of it was reversed." he said after a minute.

Emily watched the man waiting for him to continue. When he didn't she asked, "What? When what was reversed?"

After a deep breathe he said, "Your mother, she was going to die. The cancer was killing her quickly. Your father was searching desperately, searching for something, anything, that would save her. That is when I made a very tough decision. I could either let your mother die and watch your father slowly deteriorate, or I could save her and watch them both be happy. I finally decided that your mother and father deserved to be happy, which meant I would be going against a very powerful group of men. I gave your father a chip that was to be inserted into your mothers neck. The only thing is he thinks it only cured her cancer, as does she. They are wrong. That chip...it fixed everything. She is no longer infertile, in fact she is very fertile. The chip also activated her junk DNA, which she will pass on to any future children she has, meaning they will be very powerful. Emily, your mother is in perfect health, and she may never get sick again." The man explained, "Right now, she is the strongest human alive."

"How is that possible? How does one chip do all that?" she asked frantically.

"It wasn't just the chip. A little while after the chip was put in, your mother was taken by these men to Antartica. Your father chased after her furiously. One of my colleagues gave him a vaccine to give your mother. That vaccine made the chip more powerful than any ever invented, making your mother more powerful than any human on this planet.

Now about your father. His families DNA is coveted by many different groups. That's why his sister was taken. His junk DNA, if activated, would be as powerful if not more so than your mothers. They are among a finite group of people that could change the human race. If their DNA can be passed on through generations we will be stronger than ever." he explained

She sat for a minute letting all the information she had just learned sink in, "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Becuase sweetheart, we both know that they are on their way here. I think you should know as much as possible before you leave." he said. "Why don't you go pack your things?"

"Why?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"We are going to go stay at a hotel in town. Your parents will be able to find us easier there." he said.

Emily smiled and hugged him before skipping out of the room.

"I hope you know what you are doing sir." A man said from the door Emily had just disapperaed through.

"I saved her from those men so Dana and Fox could have her. That's why I placed the necklace in the coffin, so they would know she was real. I have been planning this for a long time Jack." the man said as he lit a cigarette.

Jack nodded his head and walked out of the room.

**A/N: I know it's short but I think it's impactful to the story. Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

The plane ride and landing went smoothly, with Scully only having to grip Mulder's hand a little. When they were finally through customs and had their luggage it was almost ten at night. The group hailed a taxi outisde of the airport doors and decided to just get a hotel for the night.

When they pulled up to the hotel Clarice had pre-booked for the night Mulder was sent to go check in while Scully and Clarice paye dthe taxi driver and took the luggage out of the trunk.

"Okay, we're in room 212, so second floor." Mulder said as the girls walked into the lobby and he took some of the luggage from them.

"Great, let's just get up their and go to bed. I'm tired and we're starting out early tomorrow." Scully said as she led the way to the elevator. The ride was short and silent, aside from the ding right before the doors opened. After a minute or two of searching they found their room and threw the luggage on the floor before trying to find the beds.

"Mom, there are two beds. One twin and one queen it looks like." Clarice said walking back into the 'living room' that the hotel boasted about.

"Okay baby. Do you want the twin?" Scully asked as she sat on the couch.

"What about you and Mulder? Where are you going to sleep?" Clarice asked slyly.

Scully sighed, "We are mature adults Clarice, we can sleep in the same bed." she explained.

Clarice snickered, "Sure, sleep. Okay mom, I'm going to bed. See you two lovebirds in the morning." Clarice disappeared into her room before her mother could retort to her 'sleep' comment.

Mulder collapsed next to Scully on the couch with a slight chuckle, "You know," he started saying, "We might as well tell her about recent...developments. She's gonna find out sooner or later."

Mulder looked over at her and noticed Scully had her head leaning against the back of the couch with her eyes closed. He couldn't help observing how beautiful she was. Her face seemed slightly calmer then usual. Her lips curved into a small smile. Her jaw led down to her neck, which in the position she was currently sitting in was completely exposed. Her neck led down to the small amount of clevage the shirt she was wearing showed. below that was her toned stomache which led to her shapely runners legs. He just had to stare at her.

"I'd prefer she didn't truely find out until after we get Emily and get back to the states. We don't need to over load her systems with too much change to soon." Scully responded.

"Mmm, okay." Mulder said dragging his eyes back up her body. Suddenly she turned to face him and her eyes opened. Their eyes were locked, staring into each others souls. Mulder grabbed the hand that was laying on a cushion in between them and squeezed it tenderly.

Scully couldn't help it anymore and leaned over to kiss him, their first real kiss. Her lips brushed against his tenderly until Mulder pressed his more firmly against hers. The kiss quickly grew heated, lips tongues and teeth clashing. Once air became a necesity they pulled back, both gasping for breathe. Scully looked up at him, her eyes full of love and desire.

"Mulder, you don't think we're taking things to fast, do you?" she asked hesitantly

"God no Scully," he whispered as his hand came up to cup her face. She leaned into his hand, gently placing a kiss on his palm, "I have been waiting years for this, for us to be this happy. I don't think we should waste anymore time."

"I don't think we should either." She whispered. She gave him a very chaste kiss before standing up, "Come on Mulder, let's go to bed."

Clarice had gone to bed that night expecting more answeres from Emily about her where abouts. She fell alseep quickly, wanting to talk to her little sister.

_Clarice threw the door to the house open, but saw nobody. She stood for a minute, thinking the Emily was probably just falling asleep so she'd be there soon. After a while she did not show up, so Clarice started searching the house._

_"Emily! Emily, are you here?" she called out before searching all the rooms downstairs. _

_"Claire!" she heard yelled from somewhere upstairs. Clarice quickly ran up the stairs just to hear, "Claire!" Yelled again. It was William calling out to her. She went from room to room until she found his nursery about halfway down the hallway. "Claire!" The boy yelled excitedly climbing off the rocking chair in the room and running at her._

_"Hey their bud." Clarice smiled as she picked him up. She twirled him around a little and listened to him giggle. "What's up?" she asked, still smiling._

_"I wanna go to da beach!" he announced excitedly._

_"I don't think you can William. Not yet." she said with a small frown._

_"Beach!" he demanded again, "Play on beach!"_

_"Okay Will, we can try okay?" she asked trying to placate him._

_"Okay Claire." he said with a huge smile on his face._

_"Hey Will, do you know where Emily is?" she asked as she walked out of the bedroom._

_The smile instantly fell off his face, "She not here." he said sadly._

_Clarice nodded her head. She had been expecting that answer, "It's okay bud, she'll be here later." Clarice soothed. She walked down the stairs with William in her arms but stopped right before they reached the door out to the ocean, "William don't be upset if we can't go out okay? Just remember we tried." she said calmly._

_"Okay Claire." he said. As Clarice opened the door William yelled, "Beach!" and started squirming with excitement. _

_"Hey little man, calm down. We aren't even out the door yet!" Clarice said with a giggle._

_"Come on Claire! Beach!" he yelled as she set him down. Clarice was hoping he wouldn't be too disappointed when he couldn't leave the house, but Emily had said that William couldn't go to the beach until her mother was pregnant. She was in complete shock when he ran straight out the door and onto the beach._

_"William!" she called after him running out after the little boy. he was halfway down the beach when she caught up with him. Clarice picked him up from behind and spun him around in a circle. The two siblings started playing on the beach for a while, before deciding to build a sand castle. William quickly took over and started instructing Clarice on how to build it perfectly._

_After a little while William suddenly stood up and turned to face the direction that she and Emily always came from. Clarice saw someone walking and was grateful that Emily had finally come so she could tell her little sister about their parents._

_As Emily approached Clarice thought she looked different, shorter and with slightly longer hair. Maybe it was just the fact that the sun was behind her but her hair looked a different color. "Emily?" Clarice asked rounding the sand castle that she and William had built. The girl did not respond, "Emily, where have you been?" Clarice asked as she started walking towards her sister. They got closer and Clarice stopped in her tracks, "You aren't Emily..."_

_The little girl looked up at her before responding, "No. I'm Melissa, Williams twin sister."_

Clarice gasped as she sat straight up in the bed, "Oh my God. Holy shit. Oh my God. This is crazy." she muttered to herself over and over again. Clarice noticed the sun hadn't even come up yet so she hoped the adults weren't awake. She needed to sort through her emotions before she saw either of them. She opened her bedroom door a crack and noticed they weren't there so she crept out quietly. She decided to check their room just in case they had gone to get breakfast. She tip-toed to the door and opened it just enough so she could see. Laying on the bed was her mother and Mulder, cuddled together, and from what she could see they weren't wearing any clothes. She closed the door as quickly and quietly as possible before leaning against it and taking a deep breathe, "Holy shit." she muttered as she buried her face in her hands.

A few miles away Emily awoke from the first dreamless sleep she had ever had. Right before she fell asleep her grandfather had given her a drink, which she now suspected contained some type of drug. She woke up in unfamiliar settings. She was in a large bed with a random comforter she had never seen before, in fact she had never seen almost everything that was in the room. Emily stood up and observed the whole room. There were three closed doors, and she decided it was best to investigate. The first door was a bathroom, the second a closet, but the third would not open no matter how hard she pulled on it. Emily went back to sit on the bed and decided she would just have to wait.

After about half an hour the door opened and her grandfather walked in. He had a bag in his hand that she assumed was food. "I see you are awake." he said as he placed the bag on the end of the bed.

"Did you drug me?" Emily asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. the man realised how much she looked like her mother.

Hje sighed before answering, "I simply added some sleeping pills. I knew we would be traveling and I though that it would be better if you slept through it all. It was nothing harmful if that's what you were asking."

Emily lowered her eyebrow but kept her arms crossed, "Well I don't appreciate it and I would prefer if it wouldn't happen again." she demanded very matter-of-factly.

"Of course sweetheart. Now let's eat okay?" the man asked handing her a container.

"When are my parents going to be here?" she asked timidly.

"Probably later tonight. Soon though." he told her as he passed her some silver ware, "Now eat."


	6. Chapter 6

"So I was thinking that we could drive to liverpool and start asking people around town about Emily. I have a picture from a few years ago so maybe someone will recognize it." Scully said as she Mulder and Clarice sat in the hotel dining room having breakfast.

"Sounds like a good idea." Mulder responded, "I don't see how else we could find her."

Scully looked over at her daughter and noticed her just pushing her food around her plate. Clarice had been very quiet all day. It was weird. "What do you think baby?" Scully asked.

Clarice jumped when Scully addressed her. She had been so distracted by thoughts of Melissa all day. "Sounds like a good idea mom." she said after a moment.

"Are you okay doll?" Mulder asked her, "You seem a little out of it." he commented.

Clarice didn't bother looking up from her plate, "Yeah I'm fine." she lied through her teeth only semi convincingly, "Just a little anxious I guess."

"Understandable." Scully commented still watching her daughter carefully. Something was definitely off.

After finishing breakfast they checked out and quickly hailed a cab to Liverpool. It took less than five minutes to check in and throw their stuff in the hotel room Clarice had organized for Liverpool. They were in room 104. Soon after they set out around town.

After two hours of finding nothing the group decided to break for lunch. Clarice once again spent the whole meal pushing food around her plate, only occasionally bringing the fork to her mouth. Scully and Mulder were getting very concerned but kept quiet for now, hoping that it was only her anxiousness about finding emily like she had said. after spending a half an hour silently eating they headed back out to continue searching. Unfortunately it was to no avail.

"You know, this is totally fine. We can continue tomorrow. It's only the first day, no need to get discouraged." Mulder said as they took a cab back to the hotel. It was at least ten at night and they had been out all day so they were all exhausted.

"Whatever." Clarice muttered. She was leaning against her mother already half asleep, "Emily wasn't in my dream last night and now I'm getting worried. If I don't see her tonight I'm gonna start panicking.

"She wasn't in your dream?" Scully asked concerned, "Mulder, don't you think the connection would be stronger the closer they are to each other?"

"She probably just took sleeping medicine." Clarice said with a yawn, "When I was in the hospital the sedatives they gave me prevented my dreams. It's probably nothing."

"Well that makes sense." Mulder said nodding his head, "So why don't you tell us what did happen in your dream doll? Keep yourself awake until we get to the hotel."

"Okay." Clarice said around another yawn, "Well first I was on the beach so I walked to the house but Emily wasn't there. I figured she wasn't fully asleep yet so I waited a few minutes but she didn't show up. I started looking for her but found William instead. He started bugging me to go to the beach but I told him we couldn't cause mom wasn't pregnant with him yet. He wouldn't let up so I walked him to the door and was gonna let him discover for himself that he couldn't go to the beach when he ran right out the door. I ran after him and we played for a little while then we started building the sickest sand castle like ever. Suddenly William stopped building and just like stood up and stared down the beach." Clarice yawned again, "I noticed someone walking and started calling to Emily trying to show her that William was on the beach. Emily wasn't answering me and she looked weird, she seemed shorter and her hair looked different, so I started walking to meet her." She yawned again, "I reached Emily but it wasn't Emily. It was a little girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. I said to her 'You aren't Emily...'." Clarice yawned again and started to drift off to sleep but kept talking, "She answered me and said 'No. I'm Melissa, William's twin sister'. After that I woke up. I tried to tell you but you two were still asleep." and with that she fell asleep.

Scully and Mulder looked at each other shocked. Could this possibly be true? The cab jerked to a stop and the cabby started demanding his fair. Mulder silently handed him his money before picking Clarice up to carry her to the room.

"Let me take her Mulder, she's light as a feather." Scully whispered as she noticed Mulder struggling to open the door with the teenager in his arms.

Mulder handed Scully her daughter while and unlocked the door, all the while staring at his partner in shock. Neither of them had really let what Clarice said sink in yet.

They opened the door to the distinct smell of cigarette smoke. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, so nice to see you." the man said from his position perched on the chair that sat in the corner of the room.

Mulder had his gun out and pointed at him before he had finished talking, "What the hell do you want?" Mulder asked moving to stand in front of Scully and Clarice while keeping the gun trained on the man.

"Why Agent Mulder, you can't figure it out. I know about the gift they both posses, I know why you are here." he said calmly.

"You're the member of the syndicate that has been hiding Emily, aren't you?" Scully asked as she moved slightly out from behind Mulder.

"Correct Agent Scully, and I assure you that she is okay." he said taking a drag of his cigarrete.

"Where is she?" Scully asked immediately.

"Safe, I can assure you of that. We just need to discuss a few things before you can go to her." he said still eerily calm, "My personal prerequisites however must be ensured."

"What are they?" Mulder asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"They're simple really. You must both resign from the bureau when you return to Washington first of all. You need to abandone the x-files, no investigating even though you aren't in the FBI. And within the year you need to have moved out of DC, you may go to Virginia, Maryland, where ever just not DC." he said as if he'd rehearsed, "And don't look back. Move on and forget about all of this and be with your children."

Mulder glanced back at his partner and his mind was made up. He knew what he needed to do. "Done." he said simply, "Now where is she?"

The man stood up and handed Mulder an envolope, even though Mulder still had his gun pointed at him, "That will tell you where she is." he said puffing his cigarette again, "I hope you thought this choice through. I wouldn't want to take her away again." he said before leaving the room as unnoticed as when he had entered it.

"Clarice, wake up." Scully said as Mulder started to open the envelope.

"What? Mom, what's up?" Clarice asked sleepily as she was put on her feet.

"We know where Emily is." Scully said staring at Mulder as he pulled a single piece of paper from the envelope.

"Where?" Clarice demanded excitedly.

"Room 103." Mulder whispered before looking up at the connecting door.

"No way." Clarice breathed as she walked over to the door, "You don't think..."

"Try it baby." Scully whispered. Clarice turned the knob and as it rotated in her hand she threw the door open. Sitting in the middle of the bed in the room was Emily, watching some movie on TV, perfectly fine.

"Clarice!" Emily yelled as she noticed her sister in the door way. She jumped up and threw herself at Clarice.

"Em, oh my gosh. I was so worried about you." Clarice exclaimed as she hugged her sister tightly, "Have I got news for you." she whispered in Emily's ear. Clarice didn't remember telling Mulder or Scully about Melissa because she had been so tired at the time.

"How did you find me so fast? Grandpa said it might take a few days or you coould just find me right away. I'm glad it was the second one..." she trailed off as she looked further into the room.

"That's how." Clarice said nodding her head towards Mulder and Scully. Mulder had his arms wrapped around Scully as she began to cry from all the emotions she was experiencing. They were both just watching the girls be reunited. It seemed almost surreal that this was happening to them.

Emily wriggled out of Clarice's grasp and jogged over to the two adults. She was quickly pulled into the tightest hug she had ever experienced, "I missed you guys too." she said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Scully and Mulder stood at the foot of the bed that Clarice and Emily were currently sleeping on. They were silent in each others arms. Scully's head rested against his chest and Mulder's chin was resting on top of her head. They stared as the girls chests slowly rose and fell with each breathe and how their mouths moved slightly, as if they were talking. Maybe they were. Maybe they were talking to William and Melissa.

"Are we going to be able to do this Mulder?" Scully questioned not taking her eyes off the girls, "Will we be able to walk away from the bureau? The X-Files? Without the answers that we have been fighting so hard for? Can we just abandon it all? Just drop everything?" She asked finally looking up at him. Their eyes locked immediately.

"Yes." He said simply staring into her eyes, "We have all the answers we need Scully, right here. We have our answers in Emily and the children growing within you. We have our answers in our family, and those are all the answers we could possibly need. I can guarantee that all I could ever possibly want or need is Clarice, Emily, William, Melissa, and you. I could never ask for anything more." He said before kissing her lightly.

Scully stared at him for a moment before whispering, "I love you Mulder."

"I will always love you Scully." he responded before they turned back to watch the girls sleep peacefully.

_"Come on Emily, hurry!" Clarice yelled as she jogged down the beach, "Hurry up!" she was getting annoyed with her younger sister._

_Emily continued to just walk while shouting back, "What is so important? We'll get there soon, just calm down." Emily rolled her eyes as she continued at her leisurely pace._

_Clarice sighed heavily and jogged back to her sister, "Come on!" She exclaimed grabbing Emily's wrist and dragging her down the beach, "I have to show you this!"_

_"Clarice! What is going on?" Emily asked as she allowed herself to be dragged along. She knew better than to fight when her sister was like this._

_"Oh you just aren't goign to believe it! It's so exciting! Now hurry up!" Clarice said as she started to see the outline of the sand castle in the distance. The two girls kept running until Emily could clearly see the outline of someone on the beach._

_"Clarice? Is that who I think it is? Did it really happen?" Emily asked as she picked up her pace a little. She was now as excited as her older sister._

_"Claire! Emily!" William yelled as he spotted them. He jumped off his sand castle and met his sisters a few feet away, "You're here Emily! I was worried last night!" he announced._

_"Oh I'm sorry Will, I'll try to not let it happen again." Emily assured as Clarice started searching. She walked to the other side of the massive castle and was gone for a few minutes._

_"Clarice? Where'd you go?" Emily asked. Suddenly Clarice rounded the corner of the castle, holding a little girls hand. "Clarice?" Emily asked shocked._

_"Why don't you introduce yourself sweetheart?" Clarice suggested. The little girl looked uo at Clarice for a second, a little apprehensive. Clarice simply nodded her head and smiled warmly and the girl started moving._

_The young girl walked up to Emily and stood in front of her silently for a moment. The young girl had dark straight hair and icy blue eyes and was about William's height. She was very pretty and looked very mature, "Hello." she said sweetly, "I'm Melissa, William's twin sister."_

Emily woke up with a gasp as Clarice slowly woke, "His what?" she whispered harshly when she noticed her parents were asleep on the other bed in the room. She was in a slight state of shock.

"His twin sister." Clarice smiled happily. She was still laying on her pillow while Emily had sat straight up when she woke. The sun was just poking through the blinds so they knew it was early, but not to early to be up.

"And they were on the beach?" Emily asked trying to confirm what she had just seen.

"Yupp, they both were." Clarice said before yawning.

"But that means...?" Emily said shocked looking over at her parents. They were sleeping peacefully in each others arms and looked incredibly happy.

"Yeah." Clarice said propping herself up on her elbows, "She's pregnant, with twins. This is just unbelievable!" she whispered happily.

"My life is finally starting to seem...normal? Happy? I don't know, just it's...it's good." Emily said nostalgically.

"I think that statement applies to everyone in this room right now." Clarice said flopping onto her back and staring at the ceiling, "I mean, I finally have the family I wanted. I'm with mom permanently and I never have to see Rickie again. Mom and Mulder finally, FINALLY, admitted that they can't live without each other and that they love each other, and they are having twins. And we finally found you, and everyone's safe. I think everyone's lives are perfect right now." she said insightfully. She sighed happily as she sank further into the pillow.

The two girls stayed up quietly whispering for about an hour before either Mulder or Scully started to stir. They didn't notice when Mulder started moving his hand under Scully's shirt to caress her stomache, but they noticed when he started kissing her neck and she started moaning. It was kinda hard to miss.

"Ewww!" Emily exclaimed while Clarice yelled, "Get a room!"

"Mulder...stop." Scully said when she heard the girls yell. He frowned but did as he was told.

"Fine." he grumbled unhappily.

"Mum?" Emily asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Yeah baby?" Scully said sitting up and turning to face the other bed. Mulder sat up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

Emily looked down shyly, glancing up only for a second, before speaking. "Can we just...go home?" she asked in a little more than a whisper.

Scully stood up and kissed the top of Emily's head before pulling her into a hug, "Of course baby." she whispered back, "We can all go back home."

**A/N: I hope you guys like it...and remember to review! I wanna know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mum, how much longer until we get home?" Emily asked impatiently. They had boarded the plane in London about three hours ago, and taken off two and a half hours earlier.

"About five and a half hours sweetheart, I know you want to get home quickly and I'm sorry this is taking so long." Scully tried to say as she observed Emily.

Mulder wasn't kidding when he said that Emily looked more and more like her everyday. Emily had the classic Scully red hair, freckles in practically the same place as her mother, and her mothers smile. The only real difference was that Emily's eyes had changed color from the icy blue that her sister and mother shared, to a soft almsot emerald green. Scully wondered if she had chameloen eyes that could change colors depending on what she was wearing or her mood, but no one in her family possesed that trait. The girl was also, like her mother and sister, short to put it lightly.

"That's not that long Mum, I can wait." Emily said showing her mother her brilliant smile. Scully smiled back as Emily turned in her seat and decided to use Scully as a pillow. She was asleep within minutes. Scully turned her head to see Mulder in much the same position with Clarice. She loved watching the two of them together, it made her feel like she was finally getting her family. He must have sensed her stare because he suddenly looked up and locked eyes with her. They clasped hands on the arm rest and communicated silently while their daughthers were asleep.

"Can I get you anything?" a stewardess asked as she stood next to the family.

"No thank you." Mulder said not breaking eye contact with Scully. Neither of them noticed it was the same stewardess as their last flight.

"Alright then." she said with fake enthusiasm. She walked purposely back to the steward's area and once again threw the curtain closed. She grabbed the phone roughly off the hook, pushing the buttons harshly as she dialed.

"Yes?" a man answered.

"Jack, put him on. Now." she demanded.

"Of course ma'am." Jack said. The line was silent for a few moments.

"Hello Rachel." another man said smoothly.

"What the hell did you do?" she growled, "She is with them! I thought you told me that was never going to happen? I only agreed to raise her because I thought I'd be keeping her! Not being a stand in until they showed up!"

The man paused breifly, making sure she was done, "Rachel, calm down. We both knew that you were incapable of caring for the girl properly. She spent much more time with me than with you." he explained.

"So why didn't you keep her?" she questioned angrily, "Why give her to them? Why give away my baby girl?" she demanded to know.

"It's simple really Rachel." the man said pausing and she could just see him taking a puff of a cigarette, "They will never bother us again. With the teenager only they may have not quite the bureau, she is old enough to stay home alone for a little while. Causing that accident wasn't enough. Now that they have Emily, they will follow my ultimatum exactly to keep her. They will quite the bureau and we will never hear from them again. They are the only people capable of exposing us and now they will be to busy with their perfect little family to worry about us."

Rachel gasped, "You gave them my daughter...for your...your business?" she asked shocked.

"She's not you daughter Rachel, never has been, and she knew it. She is with her parents now, the only people she every considered her parents. Leave her alone. She's happy." the man said softly, "Let her be happy."

"We were happy." Rachel whispered softly.

"YOU were happy." the man corrected, "She was waiting for her parents to save her."

Rachel stood motionless for a minute, before slamming the phone into it's craddle. She snuck over to the curtain and drew it back just enough to see them. The man, Mulder, was gazing down at the woman, Scully, who had now also fallen asleep. The teenager, Clarice, slept peacefully against Mulder's shoulder and her daughter, Emily, was clinging to Scully even in her sleep and Scully was holding her tightly, "I hope you're happy." Rachel whispered bitterly. She'd leave them alone, if only for Emily's sake, but she wouldn't be happy about it.

_"Girls?" Scully asked as the wind blew her hair and dress around her. She was once again on the beach but the girls and Mulder were no where to be seen. She started walking in the direction she thought her children would be._

_After a little while the outline of the house was starting to get visible. Scully could feel herself smile as she heard laughter that the wind had carried to her ears. As she rounded a sand dune a huge sand castle came into her view. It had to be at least three feet high and the whole thing looked very complicated and was covered in intrecate designs._

_"Mama!" Scully heard yelled from on of the other sand dunes that lined the path up to the house. She saw little William jump off of the hill and start running down the path. He jumped into her arms as soon as he was close enough to her and buried his head in her neck when she craddeled him close, "Hi mama." he whispered as she felt him smile against her neck._

_"Hi there baby boy." Scully said running her hand up and down his back, "What have you been up to?" she asked happily._

_William looked up at her and, if possible, his smile grew wider, "Building a sand castle mama, do you like it?" he asked sweetly. He looked simply adorable._

_"I love it." she said kissing his cheek lightly which made him giggle and smile again, "Did you do it all by yourself?" she asked faking shock._

_"Course not mama." William exclaimed giggling at her silliness, "Come with me." he said wriggling to be let down. As soon as she set him down he grabbed her hand and started running back up the path towards the sand pile he'd been playing on. They rounded the hill and Scully gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. Emily sat braiding a little girls hair while she and Clarice talked. When William had run around the corner they all looked over at her, and sort of froze. Emily and Clarice smiled, and the little girl just stared at her. Quietly she got up and just stood there. Scully fell down onto her knee's to be at the little girls height. the girl started running towards Scully as soon as her knee's touched the ground._

_"Hi mama." the girl whispered as she clung tightly to Scully._

_Scully took a shaky breathe before barely whispering, "Hi Melissa."_


	9. Chapter 9

"Where should we go first? The bureau or to talk to my mother?" Scully asked as they all piled into the car. They had made it through customs and baggage claim without incident which they were all thankful for.

"I think we should go see grandma." Clarice said as Mulder started the engine, "She is much more anxious to know what's going on than the FBI is."

Scully agreed with her daughter and responded, "She did say that Uncle Charlie might be in town for a few days. We could introduce Mulder and Emily to him."

"Uncle Charlie?" Clarice asked happily, "I haven't seen him in forever! He's home?"

"For a few days. Apparently he hasn't gotten his new assignment yet. Go to my mother's house Mulder." Scully instructed as she thread her fingers through his.

Mulder gave her a cheesy smile before replying, "As you wish my dear." Scully wrinkled her nose at him before giggling.

"Mum? What are we supposed to tell people when they ask where I came from?" Emily asked after about twenty minutes.

Scully looked over to Mulder for reassurance before answering her daughter, "We'll just tell them that you are my daughter and that's all that matters sweetheart." She answered confidently. It only took a few more minutes for both of the girls to become engrossed in some CD player that they had. "Mulder, what _do_ I tell people?" She asked desperately, "I didn't go through legal channels to get Emily, what if someone wants to see papers proving that she's mine? What do I do then?"

Mulder took a deep breathe, "We'll talk to the gunmen, have them make up fake papers or something. Or we can petition for adoption. Whatever you want to do Scully. I mean we're leaving the FBI so the courts can't say no because of our jobs, and we are in a committed relationship so they can't say no because of that. Why wouldn't they let us keep her?" he asked, "I think we have a pretty good chance, that is if you want me to adopt her too…." He said trailing off.

"Of course I do!" Scully answered vehemently, "And I was going to ask you if you want to adopt Clarice legally as well. They deserve to have you be their father and I want to make sure that everyone else acknowledges that you are."

Mulder silently smiled at his partner and they kept driving. It only took about ten more minutes before they pulled up at Maggie Scully's house. Scully got out of the car shakily, obviously nervous. Emily ran up to her, equally as nervous so Scully picked the little girl up. Clarice walked next to Mulder as the group made their way to the front door. "You ready sweetheart?" Scully whispered in Emily's ear. The girl silently nodded and Scully knocked, knowing that she shouldn't delay the inevitable.

The door was thrown open by a surprised looking Maggie Scully. "I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon…" she said before she noticed the little girl the Dana was carrying. She shot her daughter a quizzical look before beckoning everyone in.

"Uncle Charlie!" Clarice yelled as they entered the living room. She flew into the arms of a tall red-haired man. The man looked very much like a member of the Scully family, with the distinguishing red hair and freckles.

"Hey sport, what happened here?" Charlie asked holding up her arm that was still in the cast.

Clarice sighed thoughtfully, "An accident. I'll explain later okay?"

"Sure sport." Charlie said before turning to his older but much shorter sister. "Hey Danes. Long time no see." He said looking slightly confused at the little girl in her arms and the man practically glued to her side.

"Hey Charlie." She said shifting Emily to one arm and hugging her brother with the other. "Uh Charlie, this is my partner Fox Mulder." Dana said motioning to the other man.

"Nice to meet you Fox." Charlie said sticking his hand out to shake.

"You too Charlie." Mulder replied shaking the man's hand firmly, trying to make a good impression.

Suddenly Maggie stepped forward and asked, "Uh Dana, are you forgetting to tell us something?" Maggie glanced pointedly at the little girl in Dana's arms.

Dana sighed heavily, "It is a very long and extremely complicated story, but mom, this is Emily. You met her a few years ago when we spent Christmas at Bill's. She is why Mulder, Clarice, and I went to England. We got Emily back." Just as Dana finished talking Emily picked her head up and Maggie barely contained her gasp.

"B-But, I thought….Isn't she….What?!" Maggie demanded shocked.

"This is my daughter Emily." Scully explained setting the little girl on her feet, "Baby, do you and Clarice want to play outside for a few minutes?"

Emily smiled happily, "Okay mum." Her English accent threw both Maggie and Charlie off. The little girl practically skipped over to her sister and the two ran out the back door.

"Danes, I know it's been a few years since I last saw you and Claire, but I thought you would have told me if you had gotten pregnant!" Charlie said incredulously.

"It is much more complicated than simply getting pregnant." Mulder said to the other man as he protectively wrapped an arm around her waist. If possible Maggie's eyes grew even bigger at the action.

"Do you remember when I was abducted a couple years ago Charlie?" at her brothers nod she continued, "When I was…gone…my ova were stolen from me. We learned a few years later that they were being used in experiments. Emily was one of those experiments. I found her at a crime scene, her adoptive mother had committed suicide, and I was convinced she was Missy's. When I ran a DNA test It said that she was mine, not Missy's. I petitioned for adoption, but Emily got very sick and was admitted to the hospital. Before the courts could rule on custody she had supposedly passed away. The day of Rickie and Clarice's accident we were given a tip saying she may not be dead after all, and was being hidden in England. We went to England and found her, now she is never leaving again." Scully finished with a huge smile on her face.

Charlie stared at his sister in shock for a few moments before saying, "Wow."

"Just think," Mulder muttered, "That's the short condensed three minute version."

"Shut up Mulder." Scully said lightly slapping his arm. The adults talked for a little while longer until Emily and Clarice came back inside claiming to be bored. "We should probably go. We have to talk to Skinner." She stood up, with Emily once again in her arms, "It was really nice to see you again Charlie." She gave him a hug before stepping back so Clarice could do the same.

"Call me soon Dana." Maggie says wrapping her arms around her daughter before whispering in her ear, "I want to hear everything that happened between you and Fox."

"I'll fill you in soon mom, promise." Scully whispered back. They left a few moments later.

"So off to the bureau it is." Mulder said as he started the car.

"I think this will be very fun." Scully said smiling smugly. They pulled into the underground parking a little while later and all quickly climbed into the elevator. Two other agents were in the elevator with them and Scully almost burst out laughing at the look on their faces when they saw "Mr. and Mrs. Spooky" with two kids. The other agents got off a few floors before Mulder and Scully needed to.

"You're right, this is fun." Mulder said as soon as the elevator doors closed. Scully giggled a little. It was only a few more seconds before the elevator opened again. The family got off the elevator and almost all activity on the floor stopped for a full five seconds. Almost all at once everyone was whispering and huddling together at desks and peeking out doors to watch the FBI's most talked about couple walk down the hallway holding hands and following two children.

"Agent Mulder, agent Scully," Kim, Skinner's secretary greeted them as they walked in, although she looked very confused, "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk to AD Skinner as soon as possible if you don't mind Kim." Scully answered with a smile.

"Let me just call and check." Kim said holding up a finger. She had a quick conversation before telling them to go right in.

"Sir." Skinner said in way of greeting. Scully just nodded her head professionally.

"Agents, may I ask what this," he motioned to the two children, "Is all about?"

"Well sir," Scully started to answer, "I don't think you have met my daughter Clarice before." Scully said motioning to the teenager who was sitting on the arm of Mulder's chair, "But I know you have heard the story about Emily." Scully said referring to the little girl in her lap.

Skinner sat there dumb struck for a little while before Mulder started speaking, "Sir, agent Scully and myself have decided that because of recent…developments it would be beneficial if we were to both resign from the Bureau. We hope that you understand, our children are more important to us than anything and we feel we can best keep them safe if we are no longer associated with the FBI."

"Your children? I was under the impression that these were agent Scully's children?" Skinner asked even more confused than before.

"We decided that Mulder will be adopting both girls." Scully explained. It was weird, but she felt more comfortable revealing everything to him than she did her own mother.

"Are you gonna tell him about William and Melissa mum?" Emily whispered in her ear before looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Scully glanced over at Mulder for a little moral support before taking a deep breath and saying, "Also sir, Mulder, the girls, and I believe that I am…pregnant." She stared at him for a moment as his jaw fell open before whispering, "…with twins."

"Scully, don't give the man an aneurism." Mulder said with a chuckle.

"Hey, she didn't even tell him you're the father yet." Clarice pointed out, causing Skinner's eyes to almost bug out of his head.

"Seriously, am I going to have to teach both of you how to prepare someone before dropping that type of bombshell on them? Do you know what subtlety is?" He asked shocked.

"Well we have plenty of time for that." Scully said grabbing his hand and smiling almost seductively at him.

Skinner stared at them shocked for another moment before saying "What happened to you two?" Scully and Mulder looked at him confused so he continued, "You look like….almost like a newlywed couple or something. I never thought I would see you two like this."

"I did." Emily said, speaking to anyone but Scully for the first time since they'd exited the car. "I knew mum and dad loved each other the moment I met them."

The conversation quickly turned formal again, and after signing a few papers they were no longer Special agents of the FBI, but civilians who led a normal life.

"Let's go home Mulder, we can clear out the office some other time." Scully said as they walked down the hallway they had just travelled an hour before.

"Course baby." Mulder said squeezing her hand lovingly before whispering in her ear, "Want to give them a show?"

Scully pressed the button for the elevator, "What did you have in mind?" she asked just as quietly.

As the doors opened Mulder ushered everyone in. He turned to face his partner and dipped her while attaching his lips to hers. As soon as he did everyone that had been 'secretly' staring at them started cheering and clapping. Mulder and Scully couldn't help laughing after the doors had closed.

"How long do you think they have been waiting for that?" Mulder asked as he hugged her.

Scully stared into his eyes before whispering, "Not nearly as long as I have."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please leave me a review and let me know :)**


End file.
